fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Pretty Cure: World's Hero Quest!
Eurovision Pretty Cure: World's Hero Quest is a 2015 Pretty Cure movie made by Toei Animation. It is the 4th movie made for the Eurovision Precure series. The opening is Kibou Ni Tsuite while the ending is All For One, One For All!, by all of the canon season Cures and the six main Cures. Plot: Honoka Akaoto starts the movie by welcoming the audience, alongside Chita. Then she opens the curtain and sings "Kibou ni Tsuite" in a orchestra-styled version. Then Mika Shinotsuki and Aoinamida Kiyoko welcome Honoka and congratulating her for one year as becoming Cure Phoenix. Then Anastasia, their teacher asks the students what are they doing for their spring break, which Honoka replied that she is going to Vienna for visiting girls at a training academy. Meanwhile, at Noble Academy, Eiyu, Haruka, Yui, Minami and Kirara are walking around the school gardens when suddenly a letter flied over and Pafu caught it. It said that there is a Precure training presentation and all Precures are invited. Eiyu is excited and told everyone that the Pretty Cures are heroes, so she persuaded her and Yui to come and look. In the misty clouds of Vienna's hell, Kowaii and Dyspear meet at a Cure villain gathering and they started to become friends. Kowaii told Dyspear that she anted to make Vienna not have music any more, so she and Dyspear worked together to destroy Vienna. In Vienna, Honoka starts to welcome the audience and starts singing the Japanese edition to "Buliding Bridges", followed by Kiyoko, Mika, Umeko and Sachiko all in their Pretty Cure forms, followed by Cure Scarlet. Then Honoka introduces the Cure finalists (the girls that are transformed into Cures to represents songs in the Eurovision 2015). After the show, Eiyu accidentally bumped into Honoka, which made Chita requested that if she as a finalist, which Eiyu replied no. Then Chita walked away and Honoka paused her because Eiyu tried to say something. Eiyu told Honoka abouther past life, which made her cry and Honoka smiled and gave her a hug. She told Eiyu that you are currently a hero for her sacrifice to her mother. The next day, all Noble Academy girls came to a 24-hour shopping mall while the Cures's exam is working. Staying there for more than 5 hours, the Noble Academy had a pledge that they can come to Vienna next year. Then a cloud of mist start to make the melody of the shopping mall fade away, and Kowaii jumps out and scares everyone. Appearing in a flash, Akagi does a backflip and the Go! Princess Precures transformed leaving Yui and Eiyu alone behind at the entrance. Meanwhile Cure Euphoria, Cure Teardrop, Cure Saterlite and Cure Fairytale attack Dyspear, which made them fade. Then Honoka yells out "Pretty Cure, Unstoppable Music Power" and transformed to Cure Firestorm Phoenix, which made Dyspear fade of anger. Koaii laughed of evil happiness as she made all of the Eurovision Precures, Go! Princess Precures, and the girls training to become the Eurovision 2015 Cure not strong. Then Kowaii sees Yui and attacks her. Yui borrows a book to freeze the attack but it become harsh and Yui nearly died. Eiyu yelled out that the things Kowaii had done weren't been good for these Cures. Meanwhile Mans peeks at the entrance, with Eiyu's transformation item. After Eiyu said that these Cures are stronger and are heroes of this time, Mans jumps into Eiyu's arm and surprisingly puts the watch into her arm, which made Eiyu scream, and then... "The mind and dance of demons! Cure Hero!" Cure Hero attacked Koaii and woke up all of the Cures, and then she heard some clapping, which turned out to be Honoka. Then all of the Cures that were fighting clapped for Eiyu, and so did the people in the shopping mall. Eiyu is a hero. A real hero. Characters: In order of apperance: -Akaoto Honoka -Shikotsuki Mika -Aoinamida Kiyoko -Anastasia -Jikanko Eiyu -Haruno Haruka -Kaido Minami -Amanogawa Kirari -Nanase Yui -Kowaii -Dyspear -Akagi Towa Eurovision 2015 Cure Finalists: (In order of country) -Cure Alive (Albania) -Cure Deny (Armenia) -Cure Wolf (Azerbajian) -Cure Time (Belarus/Lithuania) -Cure Hope (Czech Republic) -Cure Yesterday (Estonia) -Cure Pitaa (Finland) -Cure Warrior (Georgia/Malta) -Cure Smoke (Germany) -Cure Breath (Greece) -Cure Wars (Hungary) -Cure Unbroken (Iceland) -Cure Gold (Israel) -Cure Amore (Italy) -Cure Love (Latvia, Moldova, UK) -Cure Autumn (Macedonia) -Cure Monster (Norway) -Cure Name (Poland) -Cure Million (Russia) -Cure Chain (San Marino) -Cure Dawn (Spain)Category:Movies with Canon Cures Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Series Movies